fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Perfect Disguise (Eris version)
Meanwhile, back at Eris's castle, the goddess of chaos held the box, which she believed held Kairi's heart, in front of the magic mirror. "Magic Mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all?" she asked the magic mirror, causing Ansem to appear. Ansem replied, "Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seven falls, in the cottage of the seven woodland animals, dwells Kairi, fairest one of all." Eris smiled darkly. "Kairi lies dead in the forest. Homer Simpson has brought me her heart as proof." She opened the box to show Ansem. "Behold, her heart." The wise old man did not believe that. "Kairi still lives, fairest in the land." he said, "It is the heart of a pig you hold in your hand." "The heart of a pig? Then, I've been tricked!" Now Eris was furious! She slammed the box shut and stormed off downstairs to her lair. A few rats saw her coming and retreated to their hiding place. Once Eris got to her lair, she slammed the door, frightening her pet python Kaa, who was sitting on a plastic skull. "The heart of a pig!" Eris angrily said to herself, "The blundering fool!" She threw the box on the floor, making Kaa jump at the noise of the box hitting the floor. "I'll go to the woodland animals' cottage myself!" She held up her finger as if she just got a brilliant idea as she said, "In a disguise so complete no one will ever suspect." Then she pulled out a spell book, the title of which said "Disguises," and started flipping through the pages. "Now, a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness, change my Queenly raiment to a peddler's cloak." Speaking of which, the book said, "Peddler's Disguise. Formula: Mummy dust, Black of Night, Old Hag's Cackle, Scream of Fright." Eris read, "Mummy Dust, to make me old." As she went to get the ingredients for the formula, she began to pour liquids into a wine glass. "To shroud my clothes, the Black of Night." First, as she poured a little bit of black liquid into the glass which already held grey liquid. "To age my voice, an Old Hag's Cackle." Second, she turned the fire on over a beaker of red-colored water, and it started to boil. Changing her voice to sound old, she laughed, making it sound as if the laugh was coming from the water. The water boiled up into a elaborate set of tubing and ended up dropping into the water. Eris then made the water look like it turned red, and it started boiling. "To whiten my hair, a Scream of Fright." Fourth, she turned a nob, and baking soda poured into the water, making it bubble over. At the same time, a ghost screamed a very girlish high-pitched scream. When the bubbles calmed down, Eris added some red liquid to the glass, causing the liquid inside of the glass to turn green. "A Blast of Wind, to fan my hate," she said, as she held the glass in front of an open window causing a gust of wind to his the glass, causing Kaa to fall backwards off the skull. "A Lightning Bolt, to mix it well." Finally, a thunderbolt hit the glass, causing wisps of smoke to appear at the top of the glass. Eris looked at her reflection in the potion-filled glass. "Now, begin thy magic spell." she said. With that, she drank the potion, causing her to gasp as she clutched her throat, and she began to change. At that moment, long magenta hair began ripping out of her headdress. Her hands shifted into a young woman's complete with elbow-length opera gloves. "Look, my hands!" she gasped. Then, the evil goddess shifted into the rest of the peddler's disguise. Her voice changed suddenly, saying, "My voice! My voice!" When the transformation was done, she began to cackle evilly, as she shielded her new face into her arm. "A perfect disguise!" she exclaimed, removing her arm and revealing her female Team Rocket member form to Kaa, who jumped and fell into the plastic skull. She was a slender woman with long hip-length magenta curly hair, green eyes, and red lips, wearing green orb earrings, a white cropped shirt with a red R on the front, a black cropped tank top underneath, dark gray arm gloves, a white miniskirt, and dark gray leg boots. Her name was Jessie, a member of Team Rocket. Jessie pulled another book from the bookshelf. "And now a special soft of death for one so fair." she said, as she started flipping through the pages and muttering to herself, until she found the perfect spell. "Aah!" Kaa was frightened again, and he jumped back, skull and all. "The poisoned apple." Jessie read, "Sleeping Death. One taste of the poisoned apple, and the victims eyes will close forever in the Sleeping Death!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs